A Day Untainted
by Casa Circe
Summary: ESCAFLOWNE WEEK 2016 Day Three: Celebration / Perspective. Varie Fanel smiles as she watches her children play on Van's first birthday. There is no room for sorrow on such a wonderful day.


**ESCAFLOWNE WEEK 2016, Day 3: CELEBRATION / PERSPECTIVE**

 _ **A Day Untainted**_

 **NOTE: There are so many ways to interpret these prompts and while I struggled for a bit, I came up with this bittersweet take. And I hope it works.**

 **I've never written anything from Varie's perspective before but I've always been fascinated by her character. And we know so little about her so it would be interesting to explore her background.**

 **But I also focused on the early life of Van and Folken here (really early in Van's case.) It's always so heartbreaking to know that after their happy childhood, everything goes to hell. But at least, when they were young, they had no idea of all the terrible things that were about to happen.**

 **I must mention that I listened to "Memory of Fanelia" while writing this. Nothing like lovely music to put you in the mood.**

 **And I made myself sad.**

 **Enjoy?**

 _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Varie Fanel smiled as she watched her children play.

Her older son was still so cautious as he leaned over the crib, worried that he might hurt his younger brother who was so eager to touch him. The child grabbed the older boy's face in his small, pudgy hands and pinched his cheeks with glee. Though he was surprised by the child's enthusiasm, the older brother did not deny him this amusement.

Their mother gazed at them lovingly, reveling in the pure joy of being with her beloved family. Her husband was due to join them soon and then they would be complete for little Van's first birthday.

Although they were the royal family, this was to be a simple celebration, just the the four of them enjoying each other's company. After all, the child was far too young to be able to appreciate an elaborate party. And at such a tender age, his happiness was complete as long as he was surrounded by those who loved him best. There would be presents and toys and all his favorite snacks. This would certainly be ideal for the young prince.

Little Van giggled loudly as his brother made silly faces at him and even Varie could not help but laugh at her son's antics. He had so looked forward to having a sibling and now his wish had been granted. Even after a year, Folken was still in awe of his younger brother, fascinated by this small person who shared his origins. He looked forward to sharing everything with his brother, telling him stories about kings and dragons, showing him his favorite spots in the woods, and even soaring through the skies with him one day, when mother allowed them to unfurl their wings. There was so much for them to discover together.

Varie observed Folken carefully and was relieved by his expressions of affection for Van. Her eldest son had always seemed like a lonely child and though she recognized his pensive, solitary nature as something he inherited from her, she had worried about him. Not that she had any real cause to.

He was everything a mother could ever want in a son - gentle, loving, kind, brave, and intelligent. Even at such a young age, he had already made both his parents proud and Goau was convinced that he would make a worthy king of Fanelia someday.

And yet, Varie could not help but worry. She told herself at first that it was merely her motherly instincts that kept her in such a state, and that such was the lot of all mothers. But she knew that there was more to it than that. Because people of her lineage possessed certain abilities that allowed them to have a clearer sense of their destinies. And just like she had known that meeting the man by the lake would change her life forever, she sensed something ominous about her older son's future.

But her visions came in unintelligible fragments and she refused to dwell on them. She was well aware that there was nothing she could do to change the course of the future. Everything depended on the choices her children would make when the time came for them to be tested.

All life was fraught with hardship, after all. And as much as it pained her to know that there were troubles she could not shield her sons from, Varie was also confident that they would be strong enough to face whatever trials that lay ahead.

Her somber train of thought was interrupted by the sound of Van and Folken's laughter. The older boy had lifted his brother up and swinging him around and the child was shouting with delight. Varie gazed at them lovingly and sighed, suddenly aware of an immense gratitude for the path her life had taken. She had never dreamed that she could be this happy.

She made sure to remember every detail of this precious moment, keeping the memory safe in her heart.

She knew well that happiness in life was temporary, and it was these fleeting moments that mattered the most. She would not burden herself with concerns about the future, not let anything dampen her spirits, at least not on this special day. There would be time enough for sorrows later on. For now, only joy was allowed. For now, nothing could ruin such a wonderful day.

Van Fanel was one year old and all was well in the world.


End file.
